My Friend, My Love, My Sensei
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Setelah lima tahun koma, Hinata kembali menjejakan kakinya di sekolahnya untuk kembali bersekolah di tingkat atas saat berumur 23 tahun. Tentu saja semuanya berubah termasuk teman dan orang yang dicintainya Naruto. Dan karena perubahan itulah semuanya menjadi sulit./Cerita tidak dijamin bisa nyambung/My first fic NaruHina/Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, ide pasaran, cerita nggak masuk akal, typo (maybe), abal, harap maklum ini karya seorang author newbie yang nggak tahu diri =_=**

…

**Don't like don't read!**

…

**My Friend, My Sensei, and My Love**

**By : I. N a.k.a Fumiko Yamazaki**

…

**Happy Reading**

…

Seorang gadis Hyuuga tampak berlari di tengah koridoor yang sepi. Sesekali matanya yang pucat melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Saat melihat jarum jamnya menunjuk ke angka 7 dan 3, gadis itu harus menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kebiasaanku tidak bisa hilang?" rutuknya di tengah jalan.

Ya, gadis mungil yang sedang berlari itu, yang memiliki mata pucat khas Hyuuga, rambut panjang biru tua, dan wajah manis dengan pipi chubby menggemaskan yang selalu merona itu , memiliki nama yang tidak kalah cantik, Hyuuga Hinata. Karena keadaan fisiknya yang begitu '_unyu_' tidak ada yang tahu kalau usianya sudah menginjak 23 tahun.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan memang, karena banyak ditemukan manusia yang memiliki kelebihan di bagian penampilan fisik, dimana terlihat lebih muda dari pada usianya atau _baby face. _Tapi yang membuat heran adalah saat gadis yang sebenarnya sudah dewasa itu harus menempuh pendidikan di sekolah tingkat atas lagi.

Bagi Hinata yang sedang sial itu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Karena dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi bila tidak memiliki ijazah sekolah tingkat atas. Hinata yang malang yang mengalami kecelakaan saat dia berumur 16 tahun, hingga membuatnya harus koma selama lima tahun dan mengalami masa pemulihan selama tiga tahun.

Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata berada di sini. Di Kotarasu _Gakuen_, sekolahnya dahulu untuk menuntut ilmu lagi.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya Hinata. Tetap saja terlambat." Kata Shizune, Kepala Sekolah Kotarasu _Gakuen_ dan merupakan teman baik Hinata dahulu.

"_Gomenasai_, Shizune-_sama_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Hinata menyesal.

"Hayolah Hinata-_chan_, aku merasa lebih tua sepuluh tahun saat kau panggil aku begitu." Rajuk Shizune sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hinata hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi ya Shizune-_sama_, kau memang tua, sih." Canda Hinata.

Shizune hanya tertawa mendengar candaan sahabatnya dulu. Dia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga yang malang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak banyak berubah ya. Gara-gara insiden tujuh tahun lalu, kita jadi tidak bisa melewati masa-masa remaja bersama-sama." Ucap Shizune sambil menahan air matanya yang menggenang di ujung matanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa menangis? Aku ke sini mau melapor loh. Bukan ingin membuat Kepala Sekolahku menangis seperti orang yang sedang terharu karena menonton dorama picisan." Kelakar Hinata.

"Oh, iya aku lupa! Ayo aku antarkan ke kelasmu." Ajak Shizune yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Oh, ya Hinata, selama kau bersekolah di sini aku harap kau bisa berkelakuan baik. Karena disekolah ini diterapkan peraturan baru yang ketat. Mengerti?" pesan Shizune sebelum mereka memasuki ruang kelas Hinata yang baru.

"_Hai_, Shizune-_sama_."

…

Kelas 1-6, merupakan kelas dengan anggota yang beranekaragam. Bermacam-macam sifat dimiliki oleh anggota kelas ini, dan itu sangat menarik bagi Hinata yang mulai saat ini harus kembali menjadi seorang remaja lagi.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau manis sekali ya." Goda seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato taring di wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_ Kiba-_kun_." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Halo, Hinata-_chan_, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Halo, Hinata-_chan_, namaku Haruno Saara, salam kenal." Seorang gadis berambut merah tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan menyapanya.

"Huh, Saara! Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti kata-kataku he?" omel Sakura pada gadis yang bernama Saara.

"Ih, _Onee-san_. Kita kan tidak apa-apa bila melakukan sesuatu yang sama. Kita kan saudara kembar." Kata Saara dengan nada manja.

"Siapa yang keluar duluan? Aku ini adikmu,_ baka_!" teriak Sakura di depan Saara.

"_Onee-san_." Rajuk Saara.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pertengakaran kakak adik yang akrab itu. Ternyata kelasnya yang baru lebih ramai dan lebih menyenangkan dari kelasnya dahulu. Tapi dia jadi teringat dengan seseorang. Seketika otaknya memaparkan gambaran tentang orang yang sedang dirindukannya. Sifatnya ceria dengan senyuman tiga jari, mata biru yang mempesona, perasaan hangat yang Hinata rasakan saat selalu bersamanya dan leluconnya yang lucu. Tak ayal itu semua membuat hati Hinata tercubit. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena ada lapisan tipis kaca cair yang menyelimutinya. Karena Hinata sedang mengingat seseorang yang diam-diam dia sukai bahkan cintai sejak kecil dan orang itu adalah,,

BRAK!

"_Ohayoo minna-san_, dan _gommen Sensei_ terlambat sedikit." Pintu terbuka dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik masuk sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

Hinata melongo, menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dia,

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang

"_Sensei_, kenapa terlambat lagi?"

"Maafkan _Sensei_, tadi _Sensei_ sedang tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan."

Nafas Hinata menjadi sesak, dadanya terasa penuh. Tidak percaya, senang, dan rindu bercampur jadi satu. Dan cinta lama sepertinya mekar kembali.

"Hei, dengar-dengar tadi ada siswi yang baru masuk. Yang mana orangnya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penasaran khas Naruto.

"Ah, _Sensei_ ini. Giliran perempuan cepat sekali masuknya. Itu dia sensei, gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kiba." Jawab seorang siswi berambut kuning panjang sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

Naruto lalu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk siswi tadi, sampai mata birunya bertubrukan dengan mata pucat milik Hinata.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dan wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Kau…" kata-kata Naruto menggantung.

"Manis sekaliii…" pekik Naruto dengan gaya lebaynya yang dulu sering membuat Hinata malu sampai sekarang.

"Naruto-_sensei_ lebay!" kata siswa satu ruangan dengan kompak kecuali Hinata yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah siapa namamu, _kawai_?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

"H,- Hyuuga Hinata, _Sensei_." Jawab Hinata tergagap. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan kata '_sensei_'. Kalau begini usaha Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto yang dulunya sulit menjadi makin sulit bahkan mustahil akan berhasil.

…

Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat satu jam, tapi Hinata masih saja asyik bekerja di kelas. Hari keenam dia bersekolah kembali, dia juga sudah terdaftar di daftar petugas piket kebersihan. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya, semua temannya sudah pulang duluan, tapi Hinata masih tetap ingin berada di kelas itu.

Setelah keadaan kelas sudah bersih dan rapi, Hinata duduk di meja guru. Dia merenung, seandainya tujuh tahun lalu dia tidak ceroboh, pasti dirinya akan menjadi seorang '_sensei_' sekarang ini, bukan '_seito_' yang paling tua di sekolah ini.

"Wah, Hyuuga-_chan_ masih di sini ya. Kenapa belum pulang?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata hingga membuatnya tersentakn dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Uzumaki-_sensei_. Aku baru saja selesai bekerja piket kebersihan. _Sensei_ sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat lelah tapi tetap semangat.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporan hasil mengajarku yang akan diserahkan kepada Shizune-_san_." Jawab Naruto sampil memperlihatkan setumpuk map dengan tinggi sekitar lima jari.

Hinata terenyuh melihat Naruto. Ternyata tidak ada banyak perubahan dalam diri Naruto, masih pekerja keras yang pantang mundur. Benar-benar mempesonanya.

"Hyuuga-_chan_, kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan temanku _Sensei_. Dia sangat hangat dan lucu, persis seperti _Sensei_." Kata Hinata masih dengan senyumannya.

'Persis, sangat persis hingga membuat kenyataan bahwa dia adalah kau Naruto.' Batin Hinata miris.

"Benarkah? Pasti kau sangat tertarik dengannya, buktinya sampai sekarang kau masih mengingatnya. Aku benar kan Hyuuga-_chan_?" goda Naruto sampai membuat Hinata merona hebat.

'Iya, Naruto! Aku sangat tertarik kepadamu, bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu.' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata hanya bisa menanggapi godaan Naruto dengan mendekap wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Naruto terkekeh.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia masih mengingatmu? Apa dia tahu bahwa kau menyukainya?" Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Dia sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Dia tidak mengingatku, _Sensei_. Bila dia tidak mengingatku, dia pasti juga tidak tahu tentang perasaanku." Jawab Hinata sambil menahan air matanya.

Hatinya sakit menyadari hal itu.

Hey, Naruto tahukah kau sakitnya saat membicarakan orang yang melupakanmu pada orang itu sendiri?

Naruto tampak gelisah. Tangannya lalu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_! Percayalah bahwa orang itu masih ingat denganmu, dan dia juga tahu perasaanmu. Percayalah." Kata Naruto penuh pengharapan.

Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya lalu mengusap ujung matanya karena butiran kristal cair itu sempat mencuri kesempatan untuk keluar.

"_Arigatou, Sensei_." Meskipun begitu Hinata tetap tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata-_chan_. Di dalam kehidupan air itu hanya bisa dijatuhkan di dua waktu, yaitu saat kau merasa bahagia dan kelegaan."

Hinata merasa dirinya kembali terlempar ke masa tujuh tahun silam. Saat dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Naruto, persis seperti saat ini Naruto kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_." Lirih Hinata mengatakannya.

"Hm, _douita_ Hinata-_chan_. Untuk sekali ini aku ijinkan muridku memanggil namaku."

Hinata kembali menitikan air mata. Bagimanapun juga masa-masa itu sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang dia harus menjalani masa yang baru. Dimana semuanya harus dimulai dari awal, yang berarti di harus melupakan Naruto sebagai seorang teman dan orang yang dicintainya.

"_Sayoonara_ Naruto-_kun_." Lirih Hinata mengatakannya menutup semua kisah dan masa penantiannya.

…

**Owari**

…

**A/N_Nggak nyangka bisa bikin satu cerita sampai tamat gini dalam satu malam? Heh, keajaiban deh. Tapi satu yang nggak berubah dari fuko, ada yang ngerasa nggak? Alurnya masih kecepetan nggak? Bahasanya ancur nggak? Idenya pasaran yah. Ya, itulah Fumiko Yamazaki, segala warning yang dicantumin di ingat-ingat. Siapa tau nanti malah heran setelah baca ceritanya, gara-gara nggak merhatiin kotak warning. Karena satu saja kuncinya, si Fumiko Yamazaki suka bikin fiksi yang aneh-aneh dan nggak nyambung. Nggak usah jauh-jauh A/N nya yang ini aja udah kacau dan mulai nggak nyambung. Ya udah, bagi yang sudah baca fuko ucapkan arigatou, buat yang mereview arigatou juga, buat anda yang ngasih kritikan arigatou+senyum manis, buat yang ngasih flame saya doakan ****Semoga Anda Cepat Mati!**

**Sorry bro, wa nggak suka ngancem, tapi udah diperingatin tetep aja bandel ya mau nggak mau deh.**

**Fumiko Yamazaki**

**16 Februari 2013**


End file.
